A sheep, and a wrestling match
by Blade Ice
Summary: Just a little feud between Shaun and Rebecca when she finds a episode of Shaun the Sheep in this personal possison box.
It was an ordinary day. Rebecca was hacking, Lucy was doing something, Desmond was in the Animus, and Shaun….He was sorting through some old stuff. Carefully sifting through the little possessions he owned, he took inventory of what he had. Shock blade, check. Blue night-shirt, check. The Three Musketeers, check. He loved that paperback book to death. Shaun personally preferred books to mobiles. (For all you non-British, that's a cell phone.)

He rummaged through, just making sure Rebecca had not stolen anything. A copy of The Libertines album. And then, of course, he had an episode of Shaun the Sheep from he was still his mum's child.

Holding the beat up plastic case in his hands, he remembered when he was a lad, carefree, running along the streets of London without anybody trying to kill him. He didn't know why he still had this disk, it was so old. It was one of the only last connections to his childhood, one that reflected his daily life, one that was….Him.

Shaun instantly twitched at the all-too-familiar feeling of Rebecca staring at him. Folding the box up protectively, he stood up and whirled around to find Rebecca peering over his shoulder.

"Bloody hell! Rebecca! Don't you ever do that! You arse." He added. Rebecca gave him a quizzical look. "What? Just wanna see what stuff you have." "Oh yeah, I would totally allow my female colleague sort through the last remnants of my old life. That sounds completely sane." Rebecca just smirked, and taking his shirt, shoved him aside. "What's in the box?" She said,a childlike nature entering her blue eyes. Shaun sighed, giving up. Once Rebecca was doing something, nothing could stop her.

"Hey Shaun, cool car!" She said, holding up a classic black auto. "That's an auto, mind you." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hey Shaun, why do you have a kid's show in your box?" She asked, a quizzical look. "Get your manky hands of that!" He yelled, diving for the case. Rebecca just held it over top of her head, making Shaun stumble. Turning on heel, he plucked the case right up from her hand, and held it above his head. "Now who's short?" He teased, grinning at the way Rebecca was jumping up and down for the disc, unable to reach it.

"Oh that does it, mister." She growled. Barreling into Shaun, skillfully pushed him into the carpet on the floor. Shaun, thinking ahead of the game, left the disk in the box, because he could tell things could get rough. Shaun fell with a grunt, and tried to roll over, but was unable to, because Rebecca was pinning him down.

"Oh, alright. You won." He sighed, letting his body go limp. Rebecca laughed, letting the pressure off, but Shaun heaved himself up, and threw her onto her back, where he pinned her down. "Rule number one, never give your opponent mercy." He said, smirking, glasses slightly askew. "Oh yeah? How 'bout this!" Rebecca huffed, swinging her legs and hooking onto Shaun, then heaving her weight and rolled over, landing on Shaun with a shout. "Oh that does it." He grunted, twisting his torso around and popping his hips up, causing Rebecca to fall back. He then supported his weight to his arms, legs flying is a circle, and latched onto Rebecca, slamming her into the side of the couch. He then heaved his arms up, throwing her onto the sofa, and pinned her down.

"Oh, so if that's how you wanna play?" She said, smirking, as she kneed him lightly on the groin, making him recoil in pain, and passed him onto the floor on his back, and sat on him in triumph. "What the-! Rebecca! That hurt!" He shouted, body still for a moment. "Oh, you are so going to pay." He growled, and proceeded to hook his leg over her shoulder, sliding out from underneath her, and rolling her onto her stomach. "But then you have to watch the legs." He said, kneeling so that he had Rebecca's legs down, and her arms behind her back, her face in the carpet.

"Ummoh! Her mh org!" Came her muffled voice. Shaun lifted her up, and tossed her onto the sofa. "So I win!" He said, pinning her down. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." "Says the woman who thinks she is stronger than me." Rebecca stuck out her tongue. "At least it's true!" She snapped, tongue sharp. "I don't know, wanna have a rematch?" He replied, raising an eyebrow and pushing his glasses back up his nose. "No, go die in a hole." She said, standing up, and poked Shaun in the chest. "But not after-" She entrapped him in a huge hug, both falling. "I get a bear hug!" She said, smiling sweetly. "Oh, alright." Shaun sighed, hugging her back, (awkwardly, for they were on the floor) And stood up, brushing himself off.

"Yogurt?" He asked, holding up a small cup and spoon. "You betcha!" Rebecca replied, catching the yogurt.


End file.
